


Holding Out For A Hero

by Jovi_Star



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CyroFitz, F/M, Family, Hurt Leo Fitz, Hurt Team, Major Character Injury, Other, Space!, The Framework, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovi_Star/pseuds/Jovi_Star
Summary: Time is such a strange thing, really. What feels like seconds could be mere hours and what feels like hours is only mere minutes. It goes fast or slow. Higher or lower. It’s a strange concept to learn. Even when a person must fall asleep only to wake up 70 odd years later and it still feels like a day.That person, unfortunately , was Leopold Fitz. To get to his friends , who were taken from their time to the future , Fitz needed to sleep for 74 years.Fitz gets woken up too early at the beginning of s5. The Journey to the future is not what it seems.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Leo Fitz, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Holding Out For A Hero

Time is such a strange thing, really. What feels like seconds could be mere hours and what feels like  hours is only  mere minutes. It goes fast or slow. Higher or lower.  It’s a strange concept to learn. Even when a person must fall asleep only to wake up  70 odd  years later and it still feels like a day. 

That person,  unfortunately , was Leopold Fitz.  To get to his friends , who were taken from their time to the future , Fitz needed to sleep for 74 years. 

Yep, that’s right.  74 years is a long time . But to Fitz it felt like a full day of sleep. He felt refreshed and  exhausted . His b ody jumping all over to start working again but movements and muscles memory all  long  forgotten . 

The sound of air rushing woke Fitz with a gasp, opening his blue eyes.  He shudders as warm air unfreezes his cold body. This is exactly how he felt when his coma broke, and he was left to stare at everything and one on his bed in confusion, unable to do anything. But unlike his coma, he was left to stare at the one person leaning over  the pod: Enoch. The “robot Centurion” who  would help Fitz get to the future safely. 

A rumble shook both men; Enoch looked over his shoulder worriedly.  Another hit, fully shaking Fitz out of his slumber. 

Although the young engineer felt good and  exhausted ,  something else felt  _ wrong.  _ Like when you do something you  believed was  right at first ,  only to feel guilty  at the end?  _ That’s  _ he felt.  A stranger in his homeland. Expect this wasn’t his  homeland . At least, not how he knew it. 

Enoch was suddenly opening the  hatch to the  pod ; Fitz breat hed  heavily  when  he looked around.  Everything was strange and different than when he first entered the pod. The air itself was strange ,  like a gas: stuffy, smell y and hard to suck in without coughing.  So, Fitz did his best to breath evenly and not cough .

Slowly but surely, the agent lifted his upper body up and sung his legs off the makeshift bed. Along the way he grunted,  releasing the  pressure  in his chest like a big gasp of air.  Enoch lifted out a blanket, after helping Fitz, and tucked it  over his shoulders. 

Still breathing heavily, Enoch gave a hand. Fitz looked at it in confusion, his mouth open.  Eventually , he to ok it, putting most of his weight onto the non-human and stood. His legs were wobbly as he put out his free hand on his knees, hunching his back. 

A boom shook him, causing him to fall back down on the pod. The echo of grunting sounded down the hallways past the room Fitz was in. He looked up at  a distressed Enoch. 

“What’s happening?” He asked, his voice  croaky.

Enoch wore the strangest clothing: A blue jacket with what looked to be a coral looking scarf?  With a black shirt  underneath . 

“I’m sorry,  Mr.  Fitz, but  you were awakened to early.” He checked something on the door of the pod. “5 years to be  exact .” 

“5 years? H-ho-how?”  Fitz looked up at him, shocked.  “ And it’s Fitz.” He snapped

Enoch looked at hi m sadly , ignoring the rude comment . “ We were hovering between Jupiter and Mars asteroid field when one hit the ship. Suddenly, multiple asteroids were hitting us. ” His ‘robot voice rolling off his  togue , sending shivers down Fitz’s spine.  “ The multiple hits caused the  cryo-cell to disengage the  cryosleep you were in.”

Enoch patted a hand on Fitz’s shoulder and the other grabbing his hand. The alien lifted his friend up, back onto wobbl y knees.

“ Can you fix it ? ” his  Scottish accent caught on.  “I don’t have materials and I don’t know the tech.”

“It appears not. Remember, Mr. Fit – Fitz, I was sent here, well to Earth, to observe  your species. I do not know how to fix it. ”  Fitz looked at Enoch like he just spoke a whole other language. Fumbling with his hands, he  spoke up. 

“Well... Enoch, what are we supposed to do in the  remianin ’ time?” The agent’s sore body demanded that he moved, but Fitz refused.

“ I guess follow the plan I've made.”

__ _ Excuse _ _ me?  _ “What plan?”

Enoch cocked his head. “While you were asleep, I had time to come up with a plan. We have plenty of time to prepare you.”

Fitz gazed at Enoch with hard eyes, confusion on his face. “Prepare me for what?”

“For facing  against some of the most ruthless and brutal mobsters, monsters and  mercenaries in the galaxy. I hope you have it in you.”

Letting go of Fitz, Enoch turned and fished out an object from a box on the side of the room. He pulled out a helmet, its brown and red colors dark in the light of the ship. 

Small bangs followed by a big boom shook the ship, and Fitz almost fell to the ground. He looked at the helmet as the bald man passed it him. Fitz held it up,  admiring the  work. The tan design and the black eye slits made it look like a skull in the dim light. It s sides pressed in, breathing holes opened on the slim gaps t ha t looked like bones. 

Hobbling forward, Fitz looked at the window. Space was a beautiful thing, colors swirling and mixing, creating a breathtaking si ght. He saw small  asteroids hurtling towards the spacecraft and felt the tiny rumbles that echoed within.  But within, it was a dangerous thing. 

“I have it in me.” His fac e morphed into a mask of nothing but rage. He felt nothing but felt every inch of the burning anger deep in his heart, traveling though his veins.  Although he feared the Doctor, Fitz knew he felt the small similar spark in his chest.  The  curiosity to rip inside the body of anyone that got in his way. But he was  too deep.  Too late to  fear the Doctor  who he might be come. Leopold Fitz was going to get his team and Jemma Simmions back. No matter what.

__ _ No matter what.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my sis re-started AoS, (We had originally watched it when s3 came out, then stopped waiting for s4) and within the end of December, we finished the first 5 seasons.  
> *slaps face* I know. Can you blame me? BEST SHOW EVER!  
> Anyway, *rolls eyes* I wrote this before finding out that when the team goes and gets Fitz after he, SPOILER, died that he did in fact wake up from his cyrosleep, but I don't know all the details; I just like to spoiler things for myself.  
> Hope you liked this short chapter, its gonna get better later. *wink*  
> Hope ya'll had a good holiday and I wish you all safe travels.  
> Love, Jovi  
> To all the readers out there. Thanks for making me feel less alone and feel like home.


End file.
